


The Very Error of The Moon

by DothTheRaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Laura Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Curses, Derek Leaves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mpreg, POV Laura Hale, Pregnant Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DothTheRaven/pseuds/DothTheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale has come to expect the unexpected. After all, she was never supposed to be Alpha at eighteen, to witness the deaths of most of her family, or to be forced to kill her own uncle. Suffice it to say that it takes a lot to throw her for a loop. Not even Derek leaving unexpectedly and with no means of communication could do that.</p>
<p>But, apparently Stiles Stilinski can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I have at least two WIPs that I haven't finished yet, but apparently my story muse is all distractable lately, because here's a new one for y'all. 
> 
> It does have mpreg in it, so if that's squicky for you, ya know, don't read please. 
> 
> This is an AU where many of the events in the first couple seasons occur, with the main differences being that Laura kills Peter and bites the pack, and Scott and Stiles are NOT pulled into the supernatural during high school.
> 
> Also, as always, let me know if I missed warnings or tags.

There’s a man on the porch. She’s seen him before, around town, maybe with her brother. He’s on the tall side, slender, lightly muscled, beta-gold eyes—cute. Early or mid-twenties. He looks like crap though; sad, anxious, maybe sick.

He’s hunched over, form swathed in a bright red hoodie.

And he smells… He smells like he hasn’t slept and hasn’t eaten and maybe hasn’t showered. He also smells like latent electricity. But most importantly, he smells like family.

“Laura?” he asks. “Laura Hale?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m, uh, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

This is the point where Laura would normally make a bad joke about James Bond, but she holds off because of the tentative, almost desperate lines of his face. Laura knows desperate well. She’s an orphaned alpha werewolf, pretty much her entire life is desperate.

“Sheriff Stilinski’s kid?”

He nods, fingers nervously tapping against a wrist.

“What do you want?”

“Can I come in? I’m already going to sound crazy, and I’d prefer not to sound crazy on the porch. The porch is always the worst place to sound crazy.”

She wrinkles her brow, but steps aside, letting him inside the rebuilt mansion, and getting a good sniff as he passes.

There is definitely something going on with his scent.

Stiles sits on the couch in the living room, running anxious fingers through short hair. Laura sits in the chair to his left.

“So Derek,” he says, and she immediately narrows her eyes.

“What about my brother? Do you know where he went?”

Stiles’ face drops. “No,” he whispers. “I was hoping you knew. He left.”

“Yeah, like over two months ago.”

“I know.”

“So why are you here?”

“I think I’m crazy.”

Laura sighs. “Start from the beginning. How do you know Derek?”

“We were together,” Stiles says, his voice small and pained. “We were dating, or something, I don’t know. All I know is that I love—loved him, and he broke it off, I don’t know why.”

Laura frowns at the miserable turn to his scent. She places a hand on his arm. “What happened?”

“I told him that I loved him and he freaked out. He said that he didn’t ever want to see me again, that he was leaving and wouldn’t come back. He changed his number and everything. He just disappeared. It was… rough.”

From the sound of his voice, it was more than rough. He wasn’t lying when he said he loves Derek, and Laura has had her heart broken enough to know the symptoms well. Apparently her brother did a number on this guy.

“I’m sorry about that, my brother’s an asshole and an idiot, but I don’t know where he is.”

“That’s not why I’m here.” Stiles closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. “After Derek left I took it… not so well. My dad was worried, hell, once I was with it again, I was a worried. I got sick, or something. I thought it was just psychosomatic, you know, your body demonstrating emotional pain or something. But…”

“But?”

“Then things started happening?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

Stiles rubs his hands together. “I can smell it from my room every time the Brownings make stir fry and they live two blocks away. I don’t need my glasses anymore. And I could hear your heartbeat before I got out of the car.”

Laura freezes, leans closer for a subtle whiff, and decides, no, he’s definitely not a werewolf. He would have led with that. And Laura didn’t bite him, Derek isn’t an alpha, so that wouldn’t have worked.

“I also…”

“There’s more?”’

“Yeah. I’ve also been getting really sick to my stomach most days, and I can’t keep things down in the mornings. My dad keeps telling me that my mom craved pickles when she was pregnant and I’ve been through two jars this week and it’s only Wednesday.”

“Okay?”

“I’m a guy, I don’t have the parts to be pregnant, of course, so that’s stupid.”

“Okay?”

“And this is the part where you tell me I’m crazy and I just go to the hospital like dad wants me to and I end up in a nice padded room somewhere.”

Laura raises her eyebrows, waiting.

“I think I’m pregnant, and it’s Derek’s.”

She freezes again. This isn’t something to joke about. Not in a world of werewolves and magic. Not when mages and sparks never worried about gender to procreate, and not when werewolves have mates and their own sort of magic.

“That’s not funny.”

“Oh, I’m not laughing,” Stiles says, and it’s true. He looks closer to crying. “I don’t know what’s happening, and Derek told me not to talk to you, to leave all of his friends and family alone, but I need your help.” And the last few words are overwhelmed by salty tears that trickle down his cheeks.

Laura takes a deep breath, slips off her chair to kneel in front of Stiles and takes his hands in hers.

“It’s okay. I believe you Stiles, you aren’t crazy. I’ll help you figure this out, I promise.”

“Why?” he asks, surprised.

“Because you feel like family,” she says truthfully.

He shakes his head with confusion.

“May I?” she asks, reaching for his abdomen. He cringes, but nods, and she gently raises his hoody and shirt. His stomach is toned, a smattering of dark hair, with a small, compact rise underneath his bellybutton. She lowers her head and places her ear against his warm skin.

And she hears it, a gentle flutter. A heartbeat.

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

Laura jumps to her feet, grabs Stiles’ hands and hauls him along.

“What’s happening?”

“We’re going somewhere,” she says, herding him outside to the black Camaro parked alongside the house. “Don’t worry, it’s not the psych ward,” she adds when she sees his hesitance. She buckles him into the passenger seat before he has a chance to do so, and places a call while roaring down the driveway.

“It’s Laura,” she says when Deaton answers. “Are you in now?”

“With a Pomeranian, yes.”

“I’ll be by in a couple of minutes, can you make a hole in your schedule?”

“Is it important?” he sighs.

“Very.”

“See you soon.”

Laura ends the call, and tries not to speed. It wouldn’t do to get caught by Stiles’ dad at this point.

“Who was that? His voice is familiar,” Stiles says, and Laura is reminded that his hearing is currently above human levels.

“Dr. Deaton.”

“Why are we going to the vet?”

“He’s an expert.”

“On what?”

Laura chuckles. “You’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns things. Very important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great feedback! You guys are so great! 
> 
> I know a longer chapter was requested, and I'm sorry to report that this is another short one. However I'm almost done with the next chapter, so you will be getting more soon!

 

They park around back, but make their way through the front of the clinic, Laura mumbling about inconvenient precautions and cocky advisers.

Deaton barely acknowledges Laura, only raises the wooden barrier to the back, allowing them both to pass. But when his eyes find Stiles, the vet appears skeptical, and then momentarily thoughtful. He leads them to a private back room and Laura is fidgeting on her feet more than Stiles.

“Is he a spark?” Laura asks as soon as Deaton closes the door.

“You mean Mr. Stilinski?”

Laura nods, and they both assess Stiles.

“Yes.”

“Just like that?” she demands. “Don’t you have to test him or something?”

“I’ve interacted enough with Stiles over the years to know.” He continues when Laura frowns. “Mr. Stilinski’s best friend, Scott McCall, worked for me before he moved away. I am very confident in my estimation.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Laura shouts.

“Because he has nothing to do with you Laura, and he himself is not aware of his abilities. He isn’t an active practitioner and doesn’t know anything.”

“Yup,” Stiles interjects. “I’ve got no idea what’s going on right now. You wanna help a guy out?”

The both ignore him.

“Just because he hasn’t had anything to do with us in the past doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t have been alerted,” Laura hisses. “Especially since he fell in love with my brother!”

Deaton freezes. “Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.”

“That does change things,” he admits, and turns his focus back to Stiles.

“What the hell is going on?”

Deaton sighs. “Laura and I will explain everything, but at the moment why don’t you lie down on the table and unbutton your pants.” He nods to Laura. “I assume that’s why you’re here.”

“Yes.”

“So what’s a spark?” Stiles says as he hauls himself onto the metal examination table.

“A spark is a rare individual,” Deaton says and gathers some equipment. “It’s someone who is able to use and manipulate ambient and sourced power and magic. You are a spark, Mr. Stilinksi.”

“What? I’m a—”

“No, you’re not a wizard. It’s more like you are a conduit, and a very powerful one. Gender has always been less of a limitation when it comes to sparks, and then add a werewolf in the mix, and….”

“Oh christ,” Laura says, hunching over.

“A werewolf? Are you high Dr. Deaton?” Stiles questions.

“I take it you haven’t reached that point in the explanation yet, Laura?” Deaton asks too innocently.

Laura moves to Stiles’ side. “You know why I didn’t think you were crazy? It’s because I have my own crazy secret. Derek too. We’re werewolves.”

“Ha. No.”

“I’ll prove it to you, just don’t freak out, okay?”

Stiles nods, and very slowly, as slowly as possible, Laura shifts. She doesn’t growl or flash her eyes, just lets the natural change roll over her. She opens her eyes at Stiles’ gasp.

His heart beats fast, and there is a trace of fear in his scent, but he meets her eyes and extends a hand.

“Can I touch?”

Laura brings his hand to her face, and then he moves on to examine her claws.

“Okay, so I guess I should take this spark thing seriously, huh?” he asks, a nervous giggle escaping.

She nods and lets her face return to human.

“It is a very serious matter, Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton says, approaching with an ultrasound machine. “This may be cold,” he tells Stiles, smearing a gel over the young man’s abdomen. Stiles jerks with the shock, but doesn’t move away.

“So I guess you actually think I’m pregnant,” he chokes out, nerves fizzing through his limbs and causing his fingers to shake.

“You are,” Laura says. “I can hear the heartbeat.”

“When was the last time you engaged in unprotected anal sex?” Dr. Deaton asks.

Stiles buries his head in his arms. “I never thought I’d have to answer a question like that in front of Scott’s old boss and my ex’s sister.” He pauses. “Nine, no, ten weeks.”

“Then, congratulations Mr. Stilinski, you seem to be around at least ten weeks pregnant.”

Stiles gapes at first Deaton and then Laura.

“But I don’t even have a uterus?!”

“You do now,” Deaton says, completely unconcerned. He turns the machine’s screen so both Laura and Stiles can see it, and points to a blob. “There is the fetus. If anything I would say that you might be eleven or maybe twelves weeks along. Did anything happen around then?”

Stiles frowns, a grimace twisting him mouth.

“What?” Laura asks, unable to stop herself from reaching out to comfort her pack mate.

Oh shit, she already thinks of him like pack.

“I realized that I was in love with your brother about twelve weeks ago. I didn’t tell him until later, but that’s when I figured it out.”

“That will do it,” Deaton says. “Werewolf magic plus—“

“Werewolf magic?”

“Plus your spark, plus the addition of love… it’s a very strong spell. And I’m confident that the child will also be a werwolf.”

Stiles leans back against the table. “This is insanity, all of it. I think my brain is broken. First my heart, now my brain, then it’ll be my body and there won’t be anything left.”

Laura leans over him, and lifts him into a tight hug, not commenting when she feels his tears spill onto her neck.

“You’re not broken,” she says. “And you’re not alone. Stiles, you’re family now. I smelled it the moment you arrived on the porch, and I can sense it now. You aren’t alone.”

“And Derek?” Deaton probes.

Laura shakes her head. “He ran for the hills when Stiles told him that he loved him. He’s okay, I can tell through the bond, but I can’t reach him.”

Deaton frowns. “That may be a problem. After he left, Mr. Stilinski, were you… ill?”

“Practically catatonic,” Stiles admits.

“That’s what I feared. After conception, the presence of the mate is a calming influence, to the individual and to the magic. Your spark and your body have both been working very hard. It will be easier in the presence of pack. For Mr. Stilinski’s well-being, I strongly advise that he move into the Hale house, preferably Derek’s old room, and that you procure items for him that smell strongly of Derek. He had an apartment?”

Laura nods. “I’ll have some of the betas grab some things from his place and bring them to the house.”

“Good. And though I don’t know if it’s possible, if you choose, I can look into aborting—“

“No!” Stiles and Laura shout together, and then look at each other with shared pleased expressions.

“Well then, I have another appointment, and Laura, I’ll allow you explain everything to Mr. Stilinski, but this is a high-risk pregnancy, and we should be monitoring everything closely. Please come back to see me in two weeks.”

“And why can I smell and hear things I shouldn’t be able to?” Stiles queries.

Deaton grins. “A byproduct of a spark carrying a werewolf fetus. Good luck.”

With that, Dr. Deaton shakes Stiles’ hand, offers him a tissue to clean off the gel, and leaves the room. Laura takes the tissue and cleans his stomach while Stiles lies limp, and gaping.

“This is insane. Do you know how insane this is? I’m going crazy.”

“No,” Laura says, helping him to stand. “You aren’t. Let’s get some food in you, and I’ll tell you everything, and then we can make a plan, okay?”

He nods.

“What do you think of that Diner on 4th St? They have the best curly fries in town.”

“I love you,” Stiles says. “You are my favorite person.”

Laura laughs and hauls him to his feet. “Diner food is a cheap price to pay.”

“No man, their curly fries are my kryptonite, honest-to-god.” His voice is cheery, but Laura doesn’t release his shaking arm as they walk back to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your feedback warms my heart <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Stiles talk about things. Things like lycanthropy, and curses, and Laura's dumbass baby brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have gone up weeks ago! Sorry!! I can't make any excuses except that I'm dealing with some stuff and will try to do better. Even if I don't post regularly or with very long chapters, know that I will continue to update! 
> 
> Thanks for all of your kudos and lovely comments!!!

 

 

Laura dumps the remainder of her fries on Stiles plate and surveys him steadily. “Eat them, you need the calories,” she says, and he groans but complies, already having put away his own cheeseburger and fries.

“So am I going to be craving meat or something? Because that was the best burger I’ve ever had and this place is normally like seventh on my list for burgers.”

She grins. “Yes.”

“Wait really?”

“When my mom was pregnant with Cora she ate steak every day.”

“Okay?”

“For breakfast.”

Stiles laughs, almost chokes, and chases the handful of fries with a gulp from his lemonade. He composes himself, and examines Laura’s face.

“You and Derek both do that eyebrow thing.”

“What eyebrow thing?”

“Well, there are a lot of eyebrow things, but you both raise them before saying something you think is really funny, and it should give away the joke, but it totally works.”

Laura grins. “Yeah, we got that from our dad.”

“Your dad? Derek wouldn’t ever talk about your parents. It made him sad, and guilty.”

She closes her eyes. “I know. It’s one reason he’s such a messed up idiot. I wish he would just talk about it. He shouldn’t be guilty. We don’t blame him.”

“Why would you blame him?”

“When he was fifteen he got tricked and used by a hunter. She burned our house down and killed most of our family.”

“Holy shit!”

“Yeah.”

“Like a werewolf hunter?” Stiles asks incredulously and Laura nods. “I think I need the werewolves 101 handbook”

“They’re at the house.”

“What really? You have handbooks for lycanthropy?”

Laura grins. “Yeah, but you won’t be able to read them.”

“Why not?”

“They’re not in English. How’s your Latin?”

“Good.”

She frowns. “German?”

“Passable.”

“Romanian?”

Stiles cringes. “A little rusty.”

“Polish?”

“Excellent.”

“Excellent?”

It’s Stiles’ turn to grin. “I’m fluent in Polish, why?”

“You are way too good for my brother, he didn’t deserve you. How do you know all those languages? How did you two even meet?”

Stiles smiles, but it’s lopsided and sad. “I’m an independent researcher, mostly do contract work, commissions etc. I learned Latin and German in school. My mom was Polish, so I grew up speaking that and Russian. I picked up a couple of other languages while working on projects. Romanian, Urdu, Tibetan, and I’m working on my Archaic Latin.”

“Holy fuck,” Laura says. “What the hell do you research?”

Stiles’ grin widens. “Mostly lost translations of historical texts. I’m like Indiana Jones, but without going anywhere, and without the whip, or the hat, or well… Okay, I’m not like Indiana Jones, but if Indy was a researcher that lived in libraries and was a master Googler, then I would be him.”

“So how did you meet Derek?”

“He came to me looking for the original translation of a historic text, and oh my god everything makes sense!”

“What?”

“He said that he was doing this for his sister for her birthday because she was obsessed with historical myths and legends. The text he was looking at was really obscure. It took me months to figure it out. But now I realize it was actually really about werewolves.”

“You met my brother because he wanted a translation to an ancient text about werewolves?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “He forgot to mention that he was one. He was really hands-on with the research, wanted to see how it was coming, kept bothering me about it, would show up at my place. At first I thought he was a stalker, and then I realized that he just didn’t know how to use his words and tell me that he thought I was a cutie pie and wanted to take me out to dinner and get in my pants.”

Laura guffaws. “Yup, that’s Derek. Did you ever get the translation to him?”

“Yeah, a week or so before he left. He didn’t seem very happy about it.”

“What did it say?”

“It was about curses.”

“Like the curse of lycanthropy?”

Stiles shakes his head. “‘The Bifold Curse’ is what it was called, and it only effects second wolves, not sure what that means.”

“Betas,” Laura offers.

“I’ll have you give me the full werewolf rundown soon. But the text included a lot duplicates.”

“Duplicates?”

“Pairs, doubles, seconds, twos. The cursed is often the second child of a second child. They are a second wolf. They love both men and women. They stand in both this world and the next. They are half of a pair and the sum of a second. Their life is a second chance. They are animal and man. Their power is twofold… and a couple others I don’t remember.”

“Wow,” Laura says. She drops her head to the table and then looks up at Stiles who is observing her with a calculating expression. “That pretty much describes my brother. Did it say what the curse is?”

He shakes his head. “No. That was a separate text. I guess I can look into it if you think it’s important.”

She nods. “Yes, please. I think it’s the reason Derek thought he had to leave.”

Stiles’ expression turns sour. “I think it’s pretty obvious why he left. I loved him, he didn’t love me, he felt trapped by the relationship, and so he got out. I can be clingy, I admit it.”

“Derek loves clingy,” Laura says and Stiles frowns. “You’re taking this really well,” she comments when he doesn’t respond. “The whole werewolf thing?”

“I legitimately thought I was going insane. I looked up all of these degenerative diseases that effect your functioning and cause you to hallucinate. My mom… well I… Anyway, I was in a really bad place, and this is a much better alternative to anything my brain concocted, and once you accept the existence of magic and mythical beasts, then it actually makes sense. It stays true to the logic inherent in the system. Before I learned about werewolves I was just operating on the wrong system.”

“Well, even though my brother broke your heart and you’re knocked up with a werewolf spawn, I’m glad you’re here and I’m glad that I get you in my life and I’m glad that you’re family,” she says and takes his hand.

They finish their meal in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff and Laura meet, and the pack gets some confirmation about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've been unreliable and distractable with my updating, but rest assured that I will continue to work on this! I promise! Even if I don't update promptly.
> 
> Thanks for all your responses!!!!! I love reading the comments (even if I don't always reply)!

  
  
Stiles doesn’t move into the Hale house that week, or the next, but he spends more and more time there. The pack adopts him immediately, not one of them questioning Laura’s statement that he’s family. Of course it helps that Stiles went to high school with all of them. Laura and Stiles have a bet to see which one will notice the pregnancy first. Stile places his money on Boyd because he’s a sneaky bastard and Laura counts on Erica because she’s, duh, a girl.

And it’s only with Laura in the house or with others in the pack, or resting on Derek’s pillow, that he can sleep. He had an apartment in town, but after the first month of near catatonia, the Sheriff moved his son back into his house and let the apartment go. He always tells his dad when he won’t be coming home for the night. But after spending the entire Thursday researching the curse, Stiles falls asleep on the couch in the Hale’s living room without calling his dad.

Laura opens the door before the Sheriff can ring the bell. She nods toward the couch and puts a finger to her lips.

“He’s sleeping,” she says and the Sheriff raises his eyebrows.

“I assume you mean Stiles,” he says and she nods. “That’s good, he hasn’t been, sleeping, that is. But mind telling me what my son is doing all the way out here and who you are?”

She grins. “I’m Laura Hale, and he’s out here because he actually sleeps when he’s here.”

“Laura Hale? Derek’s sister? Is he dating you now?” he asks incredulously. “I’m pretty sure he’s almost completely gay.”

Laura giggles. “No, we’re good friends.”

“Is Derek back, is that why he’s here?”

Her face falls. “No, no he’s not. I don’t know where he went. He didn’t say goodbye to me either. He… let’s not talk about him. Let’s talk about you and Stiles and dinner here tomorrow night, okay? Does six sound good?”

He nods despite his obvious confusion. “Sure. Can I peek in on him?”

She grins and leads him into the living room where Stiles is asleep on the couch, blankets rucked up under his arms. He’s snoring lightly and looks completely relaxed. Derek’s pillow supports his neck.

She smells the Sheriff’s relief and walks him out to the porch.

“He hasn’t been doing well,” the man admits. “I’ve been really worried about him.”

“I know,” Laura says. “Me too. But we’re taking good care of him.”

“We?”

“Me and his friends.”

“He has friends who aren’t Scott McCall?” the Sheriffs looks both dubious and hopeful.

“Yeah.” Her smile is soft. “We care about him a lot. He’s always welcome. You’re always welcome.”

“Me?”

“He’s really important to all of us, and you’re really important to him, so you’re really important to us too. You’re welcome here any time.”

“Thank you, I guess,” he says and steps off the porch. “Let me know if your brother shows up? Stiles took his leaving… really hard, and I have a bone to pick with him.”

“Get in line, Sheriff,” Laura says. “But if there’s anything left of him after I kick his ass I’ll be sure to send him your way.”

The Sheriff’s smile is entirely genuine. “I’ll hold you to that, Laura Hale,” he says before sliding into the cruiser and driving away.

Laura carries Stiles to the bed she made in Derek’s old room. He doesn’t wake, just curls closer to her brother’s pillow. She watches him for several long moments until the sound of the front door opening and the betas’ heartbeats pull her from the room.

“What’s up?” she asks them.

They stand awkwardly in the living room.

“Cora’s on her way,” Isaac says. “She should be here any minute.”

“But it’s not Friday yet. She should still be in San Francisco,” Laura protests.

Erica grins. “We just wanted to have this conversation all together, come on, let’s break out that bottle of cognac, the wolfsbane one I gave you for Christmas?”

Laura sighs but follows the blonde into the kitchen to gather the bottle and glasses.

Cora is seated half on Isaac’s lap by the time everyone has a drink.

“Okay, do you want to tell me what this is about?” she asks her betas.

“We know why Stilinski’s family,” Boyd says.

Laura narrows her eyes. “Who figured it out?”

Cora grins. “I knew since the moment you reintroduced us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to do some research to make sure, you know, before bringing it up with people, and because I thought all of the stories mom told us were just, stories.”

Eric rocks forward on the couch. “It’s Derek’s, right?”

Laura nods.

“So we’re going to have a little wolf cub in the pack. This is so exciting! Lydia is going to drag Jackson back just for this,” Erica says.

The older woman grins. “You’re probably right. Did you know that Stiles had the biggest crush on our banshee all through school?”

Everyone else just laughs.

“Laura honey, that wasn’t a secret. That was just a fact of life,” Erica explains.

“But he’s gay!”

“He just appreciates perfection,” Cora says and they all laugh.

“So Derek,” Isaac prompts and the mood falls.

“Derek is in the wind,” Laura supplies. “He’s okay, I can tell, but I can’t contact him, and he’s too far away to work my alpha mojo on him.”

“But he doesn’t know.”

“I can’t imagine that he does.”

“And if he comes back?” Cora asks.

Laura takes a deep breath. “Don’t tell him anything.”

The room erupts with arguments, but quiets the moment she flashes red eyes at them.

“I have spoken to Stiles about this, and he doesn’t want Derek to… I know he loves Derek, a lot, but I think he seriously has underestimated how fucked up my brother is, and so he thinks that if Derek finds out, he’ll come back and do the right thing, but for the kid, and not for Stiles, and Stiles just couldn’t take that.” She sighs. “Derek really messed him up, and he’s going to be okay now, because we’re here, but if Derek comes back and finds out about the kid and it doesn’t go well, then I’m really worried.”

“What are you worried about?” Cora prompts.

“I talked to Deaton, and he said that he’s surprised that Stiles didn’t already miscarry, especially during the first couple of months because of the strain he was under. Deaton said that Derek leaving like that could have killed him and the baby.”

Erica and Isaac both gasp and Boyd’s forehead curls into a frown.

“If that happens again, especially while he’s still pregnant, they could both die, and I can’t let that happen.”

“Damnit Derek!” Cora hisses.

“Yeah,” her sister says. “Derek isn’t here, Stiles is, and our priority is Stiles and the baby.”

“They’ll be okay,” Boyd tells them calmly. “They have us, and we’re pack. We’ll make sure they’re okay.”

They all nod. It’s the least they can do for pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes the move to the Hale house, and the Sheriff learns some very important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies (again), for being such a slow poke. I wish I could give you super long chapters every time I update, but right now I can't, so you're getting another shorty (that may or may not be slightly filler with some pack fluff....). 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the amazing support! I've been moving cross country and changing jobs and dealing with a shitty family situation that's under legal proceedings, so it's been hard to sit down and do any writing. But I promise you I won't be abandoning this!
> 
> Enjoy :)

  
The next morning, when Stiles wakes, Eric is already standing in the kitchen. As soon as she sees him, she rushes over, falls to her knees, lifts his shirt and plants kisses all over his stomach.

  
“Baby wolf!” she whispers. “Mini batman, I love you sooooooo much!”

  
“Oh my god, Erica!” Stiles exclaims, pushing her off after a particularly wet kiss. “Did you just lick my stomach?”

  
She blushes. “Sorry, I got a little carried away. Sorry, but oh my god Stiles! We’re going to have a cub in the pack! You are going to be an amazing dad and I’m going to be an awesome auntie. I’ll be the cool aunt. Laura can be the serious one and I’ll be the fun one!”

  
“Laura, serious? Really? Okay stop,” Stiles says and accepts the mug of tea Boyd passes him. “So I guess the wolf if out of the bag?”

  
“We’ve known for a little while,” Isaac says, coming up behind Stiles, wrapping him in a hug and then resting his hands briefly over Stiles’ belly.

  
“And you guys are okay with it? It’s not weird?” Stiles queries hesitantly.

  
“Duh, it’s weird, but then again, we’re werewolves, so it’s not that weird,” Cora says, pulling Isaac off of Stiles so she can wrap the human in her arms.“But we’re absolutely thrilled,” she whispers into his ear.

  
Stiles relaxes, his concerns fleeing.

  
Cora moves her arm only so Stiles can drink from the mug. “We’re going to be even more cuddly, sorry,” she says and even sounds a bit apologetic. “We can’t help ourselves though, because you smell amazing. It’s like home and pack and family.”

  
“Yeah,” Isaac says. “It’s like something I want to curl up in but also want to protect at the same time. It’s really awesome dude.”

  
Stiles smiles. “No one’s ever told me that I’m irresistible before, so I guess I can work with that.”

  
Boyd swats lightly at his head. “No Stilinski, you’re still as annoying as ever, but you smell like Erica’s really expensive body wash so we can work with it.”

  
Everyone grins, and Erica joins the Stiles hug while Isaac helps Boyd with the pancakes.

  
“Thanks guy,” Stiles whispers, and they can all hear him. “I think I can get used to this.”

 

~

  
  
The first Friday they all have dinner together, pack plus Stilinksis, Stiles tells his dad that he’s moving into the Hale house. The Sheriff is understandably confused, but surprisingly supportive. He sends the pack amused yet suspicious glances over the weekend as they move his son’s things, not allowing Stiles to carry even a single box. He feeds his petulant son and sends him off with a bit of sadness and a lot of relief.

  
The third Friday they all have dinner together, pack plus Sheriff, because Stiles is pack now, they tell his dad about werewolves. It goes very well until the Sheriff realizes that they aren’t in fact pulling his leg. They were going to wait until John had acclimated to the idea of the supernatural before revealing the true whopper that his son is knocked up with a werewolf.

  
Unfortunately, things don’t go as planned. The Sheriff tries to shoot Laura, everyone yells a lot, and Stiles drops the baby bomb. Of course it isn’t until they are all seated, after hours, in Deaton’s clinic, with the vet patiently explaining the sonogram that it really sinks in.

  
“I’m going to be a granddad,” he says. “My kid—my son, is pregnant. My kid is going to have a kid.”

  
“A werewolf,” Isaac supplies helpfully.

  
“Crap, my son is pregnant with a werewolf baby.”

  
“We normally refer to the baby as cub,” Cora adds after a moment.

  
“Holy crap.”

 

 

  
  
It takes several long evenings of Laura explaining everything, two or three times, before the Sheriff accepts the fact that werewolves exist and that they are now family.

  
“Of course you’re pack,” Laura tells him, and then has to again explain exactly what that means.

  
After John has a pretty decent handle on the werewolf thing, he brings Laura to the station and for the next week they sift through all of John’s old cases that had felt wrong.

  
“Felt wrong, my ass,” the Sheriff says. “These are all supernatural!”

  
“Not all,” Laura cautions. “I’m pretty sure the truck-stop murder was done by a human, and Kate Argent was definitely human when she burned my family alive.”

  
John sinks into his chair. “I don’t suppose you have evidence that I can use to put her away.”

  
“She’s dead. My uncle killed her.”

  
“Should I arrest your uncle, then?”  
Laura chuckles darkly. “No, I killed him.”

  
“Christ,” he says when he realizes that she isn’t joking. “How’d that happen?”

  
“He went crazy after the fire, killed everyone who made it happen, and…”

  
“And?”

  
“He wouldn’t stop, even after he got Kate. He went after Derek, and I had to protect my brother.”

  
The Sheriff lifts his head from his hands, narrowing his eyes, his investigator mind churning. “If your uncle went after everyone responsible for the fire, why did he go after Derek?”

  
Laura sighs. “Kate Argent was a hunter, a werewolf hunter, and also a psychopath. She was twenty-five, blonde, beautiful, and the substitute history teacher at Derek’s high school.”

  
“Oh lord.”

  
“Derek had just turned fifteen. She offered to tutor him, seduced him, made him think that he was in love with her and she with him, asked some seemingly innocuous questions about our family, and then stole some of his clothes, put them on, walked into our home, trapped our family, and set our house on fire.”

  
“Does… does Stiles know about this?”

  
“Yeah. Derek didn’t tell him everything. I filled in the blanks.”

  
“That’s horrible.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“It’s statutory rape, and a whole lot else.”

  
“I know,” Laura sighs. “But Derek has always felt responsible, and I guess Kate said some things before my uncle killed her that implicated my brother. I had no choice when I killed him, and every day I wish I didn’t have to, because I’m short on family and I love each and every one of my remaining family members too much.”

  
“Is Stiles your family? Or is it just his baby?”

  
She smiles. “Stiles is family. And has he told you that he doesn’t want us to tell Derek anything if my brother comes back?”

  
“You’d pick Stiles over your brother?”

  
“Yeah. Derek left, Stiles came to me. They’re both family, but Stiles needs me and the pack more right now.”

  
“Why did Derek…?”

  
Laura shakes her head. “I think he thinks he’s cursed. I think he realized that he and Stiles loved each other, and he freaked because he thinks he’s under some curse.”

  
“And is he?”

  
“Maybe. I don’t know. It’s just a string of really bad luck if it’s not a curse. Stiles and I are working on trying to find out what the curse is. He’s looking for the actual wording.”

  
“My son is good at that.”

  
“Very. I’ve got to go, but come by for dinner, okay?”

  
“Thanks Laura.”

  
“See you tonight, John.”

  
They hug, and Laura leaves. He already feels like family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lydia and Jackson, and Derek's dirty gym clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long. I had the unfortunate experience of having my computer completely die without a recent backup. Normally I'm great at backing stuff up, but with moving (again), and changing jobs, I sorta let that slide. Seriously people, back that shit up!!! Better safe than sorry etc...
> 
> So long story short, I now have a working computer but not all of my work. Which is why this chapter is so short. But I haven't given up. Even if I'm insanely frustrated. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! You guys are great!

 

 

Lydia, with Jackson in tow, returns when Stiles is six and a half months pregnant.

“Oh my god Stiles, you’re enormous!” She says when she hugs him.

“I can’t believe you got yourself knocked up,” Jackson says, but gives Stiles a smarting clap on the back and a one-armed hug.

“Play nice,” Laura says while hugging Lydia.

“I have the color scheme for the nursery all picked out, but I have some flexibility on themes so we’ll have to sit down and have planning session, sooner rather than later!” Lydia’s grin allows for no arguments.

Stiles groans, but the smile on his face is wide and relaxed.

Jackson can’t look away from his distended stomach. “Seriously Stilinski. It’s a good thing that you can work from home because it really looks like you’re pregnant. That is either a baby or a watermelon-sized tumor, and either one is seriously weird.”

Stiles grimaces. “Yeah, I’ve sort of given up on going out in public? I’m feeling a little cooped up, but at least I can get outside in the yard and forest. But being pregnant sucks! Morning sickness was a bitch, and I have all these weird cravings—“

“He put chocolate chips in his hamburger and on his pizza!” Cora shouts from the third floor.

“—And there are mood swings and my bladder is now the size of an acorn, and she kicks now!”

“Chocolate chips and jalapeños!” Cora adds.

“She?” Lydia exclaims and Stiles nods shyly. “It’s a girl? Oh Stiles! Thank you! And next time she kicks, let me know, I want to feel!”

Stiles chuckles and rubs at his face.

Lydia pulls his hands away, noting his dark circles and general exhaustion.

“You look like hell. What’s wrong?”

Stiles shrugs. “Nothing new. Can’t seem to get the hang of sleeping. It was better for a few months there, and it’s better with the pack, but…”

“What he isn’t saying,” Cora interrupts, waltzing into the room, “is that he has a dependency on my brother’s scent…”

“Eww,” Jackson says and Lydia frowns.

“Speak of the devil,” Cora says, opening the door to Isaac carrying a gym bag.

“Goldmine,” he says and deposits the bag in Stiles arms.

The human has already seemed to relax.

“Is that Derek’s dirty gym clothes?” Jackson asks, covering his nose.

“Yup. The bag hasn’t been opened in months and so the scent hasn’t dispersed.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says with the sincerity of receiving a great boon instead of dirty laundry. “I’m gonna go, um, take this to my room.”

Laura follows several feet behind, watching as Stiles removes one item from the bag, a sweat-stained t-shirt, zips the bag closed, and then buries his face in the wrinkled fabric. The lines of stress and pain that have crept into his body slide away, and Laura can’t help herself when she steps into the room and gathers Stiles and the shirt into her arms. She murmurs softly to him as he cries into her shoulder.

“I love him,” Stiles whispers. “And I miss him so much. But I wish I didn’t need him too. I wish my stupid body wasn’t programed to his scent. I wish I didn’t crave him like I do. He left and I wish I could be free of him.”

“I know, babe,” Laura says softly. “I know.” She runs a hand over his neck, trying to remove any lingering aches. “I’m here, Stiles. We all are. You have so many people who love you.”

Stiles nods against her shoulder, and then straightens up. “I’m going to go stick this under my pillow, then we can set up the barbecue. Erica said she’d get the good cuts and my dad is bringing a salad, and no chance of rain tonight.”

“Okay.” She smiles at him, ruffles his hair, and watches as he tucks the grey shirt under his pillow and follows her out of the room.

He slings his arm over her shoulder. “Let’s go celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's on the short side, but more to follow!
> 
> I love hearing feedback! Kudos and comments make me smile! :)


End file.
